Falling
by JolinarLunare
Summary: My dream.... as he faded away from me, I realized that though he had touched my very soul, I did not even know his name.... my body was trying to tell me something would change. Something, today, would be different....
1. Chapter I

Falling By Mercy Greenleaf  
  
[pic] Chapter I  
  
  
  
I awoke with a cry. I sat up panting, clutching my knees for strength. A cold sweat covered my body and my limbs trembled with horror. The dream - no, night terror, had been so incredibly vivid. A man I had never known had been standing before me, and although we were surrounded with an abyss of darkness, he glowed, as if the moonlight clung to him in all places of the world. His lapis lazuli eyes shone with a love, a complete and utter.. acceptance.. that shook me to my bones. He was not handsome - no, that word was not enough to describe him. He was.. beautiful. His face was baby smooth and soft, and yet there was a hardness there, in the strait line of his cheekbones, and the unusual pointing of his ears. There was a mixture of strength and softness to him that had made me want to weep. His soft lips had whispered my name, and I had felt as if I was being called home. I saw his hands reach out slowly, beckoning to me, and my hand, reaching out to him. Our fingers had met and touched - the barest of touches, and a shiver of delight had run through my body.  
  
And then it had all been destroyed. As he pulled me towards him, into his arms, an arrow from the darkness had pierced his back, and come through his heart, into mine. An unimaginable pain, the burning of fire and chill of ice. Hot copper blood had spilled from my lips, and I looked up into his eyes with surprise, and the pain his eyes made my wound seem like a paper cut. He seemed as if he had lost everything - every single thing in the world, as if he was dying, and losing every precious and happy moment I had ever known.  
  
And suddenly I realized our loss. I would never kiss those sweet soft lips, or brush his windswept blond hair from his face, and to hear his soft whispers in the dark. I let out a gasp and a cry, weeping with the sorrow of it all. He clutched me in his arms and whispered frantic words in a beautiful language I had never heard. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him close, sobbing uncontrollably, pressing my forehead against his and looking into his eyes. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and mixed with the blood on my chin. He stopped speaking for a moment, seeing the despair in my eyes, and spoke English. "Do not weep, my love. There are far greater things in this world than you and I, and perhaps we shall meet again." A single tear slipped from his right eye, and fell on my lips. I gave one last cry, and felt the darkness wrap its ice cold arms around me. And as he faded away from me, I realized that though he had touched my very soul, I did not even know his name.  
  
  
  
My heart had calmed slowly, and my breathing had returned to normal. The dream had shaken something in me, questioned the basic beliefs I had been so positive of my entire life. Had it been a vision, a small peek into the future? Had I seen my very own death? And the man...the man...did such a creature exist? Could something so beautiful possibly love me, an imperfect woman at best? I stood shakily, and walked towards my mirror. I had a cold pit in my stomach, an increasing feeling of fear, a warning. My body was trying to tell me something would change. Something, today, would be different. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
  
  
I rode hard. The countryside streamed past me as the wind whipped my hair back and my stallion's hooves pounded against the Earth, the relentless rhythm driving all thoughts from my mind. well, most of them. I knew I would never stop remembering the beautiful man in my dream, from whom fate had mercilessly torn me from, if a part of me wanted to remember. For the first time I welcomed pain. I welcomed the memories of my death, and his, if it meant that I would be able to relive the few moments before, the moments of peaceful bliss. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see his face that shown with love. It was as if every time I looked into those calm eyes, the storm within me was quelled, but seconds later was replaced just as quickly by the visions of blood, tears, beautiful words, emotional mutilation, and death. My common sense told me to forget, but the dying woman inside of me with blood spilling from her mouth needed that comfort the memory brought. It was as though the arrow that had impaled his heart and mine had not only connected my body to his, but literally connected my heart as well.  
  
  
  
I came to an open field and slowed the stallion to a stop. The radiant colors of pink and orange shown in the sky from the sunset. I knew I would have to be home soon, but it would be half an hour till then. I stayed there, watching as the sky turned to dusk, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself, trying not to let mortifying visions of splurging blood invade my rarely peaceful mind.  
  
  
  
Just as it was getting dark I turned the stallion towards home, where my family was waiting, and I headed back at a slow trot, trying to delay the inevitable. I had not even traveled a mile when I felt a strange prickling on my neck and that cold pit in my stomach. I stopped the horse, looking around, a seemingly futile hope flowing through my mind, and as I was about to decide that it couldn't have been anything, the horse reared. I grabbed the reins tighter to avoid being thrown off, and that's when I saw him. There was no mistaking those lapis lazuli eyes, or that blond hair, or that perfect fair skin that glowed in the light of the rising moon, or that soft face with it's strait cheekbones. It was there for only a split second, but that was long enough. I immediately spurred my horse into action, galloping at neck-breaking speed. I saw him for a second again and gave chase.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" I yelled after him again and again. He ran deep into the forest with amazing speed, his long blond hair flying behind him, his feet barely touching the ground. I continued on, knowing I couldn't loose him, knowing it would be the end of me if I did. As the woods became thicker, I knew I could continue on the horse no further. Without hesitation, I leapt off the saddle, even though common sense told me I would never be able to catch him on foot, but I couldn't give up now, not now that I was this close.  
  
  
  
Then to my complete and utter surprise, the moment my feet touched the ground, they ran just as fast, if not faster than that of my horse. It was as if a greater force from within had taken over, driving me on, pushing me forward, going above and beyond my natural physical capabilities. That force was the voice in my heart and mind, and it screamed inside me with anguish. "Not now, not this close, I can't loose him.. can't give up.. not now!" So, ignoring the burning ache of protest in my muscles, I continued traveling deeper and deeper into the wood, the trees around me nothing but a blur, and somehow finding the strength within myself to call out to him.  
  
  
  
Soon I saw a clearing ahead, and I knew that it would be easier for me to run, but just as I came upon it, he disappeared into the air. I stumbled out into the open and slowed to a stop. Looking around I saw no one, and I was ready to scream in despair. I dropped to my knees on the soft grass and felt my heart pounding against my ribs like a prisoner intent on freedom from it's cell. A single tear slipped down my cheek, then another.. and yet another.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!" I yelled into the night. Nothing. Not a sound but the wind blowing lazily through the trees. As the full impact of my situation hit me, I crumpled onto the ground and wept. It wasn't just that I had abandoned my horse, or that I was tired, or that I was hungry, or even the fact that I was most likely lost, it was because I had lost him, and with him, I had probably lost the one chance I had to discover my destiny. 


End file.
